1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for heuristically controlling the formation of a composition of matter by heuristically selecting a filler to attain desired manufacturing parameters and physical properties of the resulting composition of matter and more particularly to a system and method for forming a plastic composition or composite using one or more heuristically selected fly ash materials as a filler to attain desired processing parameters and desired physical properties.
2. The Relevant Technology
A resin is typically selected for desired physical properties which can be controlled using additives that include colorants, lubricants and stabilizers. In addition, foaming agents may be used along with various fillers all to modify the physical properties or characteristics of the resulting material when it is cured or hardened. For example, it is known that low cost fillers like clay, ground limestone, talc and other powered or granulated materials can be added to a resin (in its liquid state) to reduce the cost of the material to produce a given product because less resin is being used, A. Brent Strong, PLASTICS Materials and Processing, (3rd Ed. Pearson Prentice Hall 2006), pp 1-21.
Traditionally, fillers have been used to lower the cost of materials because expensive resin is being replaced by less expensive filler. But fillers can also be used to impact on the physical structural characteristics of the resulting product. For example, glass beads can be added in certain quantities to regulate the structural characteristics of a finished plastic product. Other fillers that have an aspect ratio (length divided by width or diameter) are used to impact the physical properties of the resulting composite or composition, M. Xanthos, Functional Fillers For Plastics (Wiley-VCH 2005) pp. 8-10.
Fillers are also known to have some impact on processing characteristics of a melt. For example, unfilled polymers behave like non-newtonian fluids with viscosity changing during melt processing. Additives impact on the rheology except that increasing the amount of the filler (regardless of the shape of the particles of the filler) leads to reduced melt elasticity. That is, the melt thickens and, in turn, the viscosity increases. M. Xanthos, Functional Fillers For Plastics (Wiley—VCH 2005) pp. 32-35.
Widespread use of fillers over time has led to classification of different types of fillers along with fillers that have known benefits or functions. M. Xanthos, Functional Fillers For Plastics (Wiley—VCH 2005) pp. 12-15. While the selection, function and use of many different kinds of fillers is known, the process of selecting a filler is largely empirical. Further, the quality of certain fillers is understood to vary with, among other factors, the source. Thus many materials that would be suitable, or even ideal fillers, are not used because the quality is inconsistent not only from one source to another source, but also between batches and even within some batches. As a result, such materials have not been used or selected notwithstanding their lower cost and availability.
A system for forming a composition with an optimized filler or combination of fillers is disclosed in US patent application that has now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,419,405 on 16 Apr. 2013 (the '405 Patent). The '405 Patent also discloses the use of fly ash and combinations of fly ash which are formulaically processed or blended to make a uniform filler with consistent physical attributes particularly for use in resins such as plastics. The process can be slow or unavailable because equipment to sift, and/or analyze and/or meter may not be available. Thus there is a need for a method to heuristically process to obtain results comparable to or that approach those obtained using the system and methods disclosed in the '405 Patent.
Fly ash, cinders and combinations of fly ash and cinders have also been Identified as fillers that can be used with resins in a beneficial manner as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,939 (Prince et al.) which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Stated most generally, fly ash is a mineral formed during coal combustion. As the coal is burned, a residue or “ash” is formed that is very light so that it flies or moves in a stream with other combustion gases up the exhaust (e.g., chimney). It is typically extracted from the stream and stored nearby as a residue. Cinders are also formed during coal combustion and are typically made from fused or vitrified matter but also may include other material that was in the coal. Large cinders typically fall to bottom in the combustion zone or area. Some smaller or lighter cinders become entrained in the stream along with fly ash.
Fly ash as well as the cinders varies in chemical and physical make up based on, among other things, the specific source of the coal and the combustion process. In turn, fly ash varies in physical make up from source to source (e.g., electrical power plant) and even within a given source as combustion processes and raw materials are varied. In turn, fly ash with cinders has not been a suitable filler because its physical and chemical make up is not standard or consistent.